mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
How I Met Your Mafia
| image = File:LEGEN_DARY.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Suit Up! | host = Coolkid | link = BTSC threads | size = Players (Medium) | startdate = 8.18.15 | winningfaction = The Bossess | roster = #, player #TheProphet #Plasmid #Vommack #EDM #Auramyna #Okosan #ShadowAngel #Boquise #Barcallica #Jay Gold #Yuiop (Gubbey) #Dd515087 #Nina | first = Okosan, Boquise | last = TheProphet, Shadow, Plasmid, Barc | mvp = Plasmid | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Coolkid based on How I Met Your Mother. It began on August 18, 2015 and ended in a The Bossess win in N5 (August 27). Game Mechanics Rules Players may not act on themselves. NK's have carriers. OOP: Block>Redirect>Trap Traps save, block, and silence. Traps trapping each other in a closed loop will succeed. Redirects cannot redirect players to themselves. Simultaneous redirects, on the third player or on each other, will fail. Players receiving messages will not be told whom the message is from. Shown in np: kill attempts, used saves, traps. Players will be privately informed if they are blocked. Redirected players will not be informed. In case of a tie, no one dies. Role Description Baddies #1: The Bosses #Hammond Druthers - Ted’s demanding boss with taste that is, how to say, questionable. (Trap) #Arthur Hobbs - Marshall’s boss, whose two loves are his dog Tugboat and screaming at people. (Redirect) #Sandy Rivers - Robin’s boss, an anchorman who enjoys dropping his anchor in a few too many places. (Messenger) ---- Baddies #2: The Exes #Stella Zinman - Stole Ted’s heart, then left him standing at the altar. (Trap) #Jeanette Peterson - A police officer who appears to have a few screws loose, as Ted realised a bit too late. (Redirect) #Zoey Pierson - An activist who loved her cause more than she did Ted. (Messenger) ---- Goodies: #Ted Mosby - The protagonist, a romantic searching for his one true love, and failing. (Save) #Marshall Eriksen - The best friend, a gentle giant with a law degree whose true desire is to save the planet. (Block) #Lily Aldrin - Marshall’s one true love, a kindergarten teacher whose true desire is to be an artist. (Messenger) #Barney Stinson - A philanderer in a suit who attempts to make every night the best night of his life. (Die roll, 1-save, 2-follow spy, 3-lookout spy, 4-block, 5-trap, 6-kill) #Robin Scherbatsky - Canadian Scotch and gun lover, raised and named after her father, who really wanted a son. (Kill) #James Stinson - Barney’s half brother, who is both entirely different from Barney in appearance and taste. (Trap) #Carl Maclaren - Owner and bartender of Maclaren’s, the bar the gang frequents. (Role Spy) Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction The Bossess *TheProphet - Arthur Hobbs *Plasmid - Sandy Rivers *Shadow - Hammond Druthers Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 End of Game Roster #TheProphet - Arthur Hobbs #Plasmid - Sandy Rivers #Vommack - Carl Maclaren - Killed N3 by The Exes #EDM - Jeanette Peterson - Lynched D3 #Aura - Marshal Eriksen - Killed N2 by The Bosses #Okosan - Ted Mosby - Killed N1 by The Exes #Shadow - Hammond Druthers #Boquise - Barney Stinson - Killed N1 by The Bossess #Barc - Zoe Pierson #Jay - James Stinson - Killed N4 by The Bossess #Yuiop - Lily Aldrin - Killed N3 by The Bossess #Dd515 - Stella Zinman - Killed N5 by The Bosses #Nina - Robin Scherbatsky - Lynched D2 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 10